Sommerregen
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Bruderliebe.


Bill kniff die Augen zusammen und rümpfte die Nase. Die Sonne kitzelte sie. In einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich mit dem Handrücken darüber und öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
Er seufzte innerlich, als er der hellblauen Himmel über sich sah und beobachtete wie ein Bussard geduldig seine Kreise zog.  
Er hörte ein leises Fluchen neben sich und grinste in sich hinein, als sein Zwillingsbruder sich über die Begebenheiten des Feldes beschwerte.  
"Verdammte Scheiße! Jetzt hat mich schon wieder so ein Vieh angepisst." wetterte er und sprang auf die Beine wobei ihm seine Dreadlocks wie wild um die Ohren flogen.  
Bill neigte seinen Kopf nach rechts und beobachtete wie Tom mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck versuchte seine Klamotten von Ungeziefer zu befreien.  
Immer noch war das Grinsen auf Bills Seite. Er hatte keine Probleme mit den Ameisen.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du dich voll auf ein Nest gelegt."  
"Wahrscheinlich." stimmte Tom grummelnd zu, umrundete Bill und ließ sich zu dessen Linken ins Gras fallen.  
Bills Blick wanderte wieder in Richtung Himmel. Der Bussard war verschwunden, statt dessen waren ein paar Schleierwolken erschienen und befleckten mit ihrem Auftauchen das klare blau des Himmels.  
Tom steckte sich einen abgebrochenen Grashalm in den Mundwinkel und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf um sich darauf zu betten.  
Bill wusste nicht wie lange sie hier schon lagen. Es war ihm auch egal, denn immer wenn sie auf diesen Hügel kamen um vom Alltagsstress und allen Nervigkeiten des Lebens abzuschalten zählte Zeit nichts. Hier oben waren sie einfach nur sie selbst. Er und sein Bruder, er und Tom, nur sie beide. Er war zwar immer noch das geborene Stadtkind, aber er konnte sich nicht vor der Magie dieser Augenblicke auf dem Hügel verschließen, und er wusste dass Tom genauso fühlte.  
Bill beobachtete eine Weile den Kondensstreifen einer Flugzeuges der sich durch den Himmel bahnte, als er bemerkte, wie Tom ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippte.  
Fragend und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er seinen Bruder an. Doch eigentlich wusste er ganz genau an was dieser mit glasigen Augen dachte. Er selber dachte ja fast an nichts anderes mehr.  
"Bald wird unser Traum war." sagte Tom überzeugt und der Grashalm in seinem Mund bewegte sich dabei auf und ab.  
"Ja," bestätigte Bill und hatte den selben Glanz in den Augen "endlich."  
"Dieser Sommer wird alles verändern." fügte Tom hinzu und ein breites Grinsen der Vorfreude legte sich über sein Gesicht.  
Bill setzte sich abrupt auf und ein leichter Wind wehte über seine Haut und spielte mit seinen Haaren. Der Glanz in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Er sah seinem Zwillingsbruder ins Gesicht, doch dieser tagträumte nur weiter vor sich hin und bemerkte die Blicke nicht mit denen Bill ihn bedachte.  
Bill sah zum Horizont. Dunkle Wolken waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgezogen und strömten langsam in ihre Richtung.  
"Es sieht nach Regen aus," sagte er mit seltsam tonloser Stimme "wir sollten zusehen, dass wir nach Hause kommen."  
"Oh Gott, bloß kein Regen," echauffierte sich Tom, schmiss den Grashalm davon und machte dabei den Eindruck einer richtigen Diva "dann krieg ich meine Haare wieder zwei Tage nicht trocken."  
Bill war bereits wieder auf den Beinen und lief über die Wiese den Hügel hinab zurück in Richtung ihres Dorfes. Es war ein kleiner Fußmarsch bis nach Loitsche und wenn sie Glück hatten würden sie trocken zu Hause ankommen.  
Bill hörte wie Tom ihm folgte, doch er wandte sich nicht um oder verlangsamte seine Schritte, er war zu sehr in Gedanken.  
Natürlich hatten sie kein Glück und der Regenguss traf sie, als sie die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten. Tom hatte begonnen ohne Unterlass zu fluchen, doch hatte er aufgehört, als sie einen Teil der Strecke gerannt waren.  
Auch das hatten sie aufgegeben. Es hatte eh keinen Zweck mehr. Sie waren jetzt schon durchgeweicht bis auf die Knochen. Also konnten sie genauso gut langsam gehen und schlossen somit aus, dass sie auf der Schwelle zu ihrem Haus vor Erschöpfung kollabierten.  
Bills Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und seine Schuhe quietschten bei jedem Schritt. Sein Shirt würde morgen wahrscheinlich eine Nummer kleiner sein, aber es war ihm egal. Alles an was er dachte waren Toms Worte.  
Als hätte dieser gespürt was in ihm vorging, packte er ihn plötzlich am Oberarm und wirbelte ihn zu sich herum.  
Bill sah in braune Augen die seinen so ähnlich waren.  
Regenwasser lief Tom übers Gesicht, doch er war über den Punkt hinweg dass er sich darüber ärgerte.  
"Ich habs nicht so gemeint." sagte er so plötzlich, dass Bill erst nicht verstand.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Was ich vorhin gesagt hab, dass dieser Sommer alles verändern wird. Ich habs nicht so gemeint."  
Bills Gesichtszüge wurden weich, als Tom fortfuhr:  
"Egal was passieren wird, egal was uns die Zukunft bringt, du wirst immer mein kleiner Bruder bleiben, den ich damals mit ner Bratpfanne verprügelt habe, hörst du?"  
Bill musste lachen, obwohl ihm eigentlich zum Heulen war. Sein Glück, dass man bei dem Wetter nicht zwischen Tränen und Regen unterscheiden konnte. Es war schon seltsam, was wenige Worte für Gefühle auslösen konnten. Warum war er aber auch so sentimental?  
"Hey, ich verprügel nicht jeden. Das ist ein Zeichen meiner Liebe, klar?"  
Bill nickte, unfähig etwas anderes über die Lippen zu kriegen, als ein "Klar."  
"Auch wenn wir mit dem Erscheinen unserer ersten Single vielleicht berühmt werden, auch wenn mir die Mädchen dann Reihenweise nachlaufen, ich wüsste keinen Menschen mit dem ich lieber hier im Regen stehen würde, als mit dir. Was ich damit sagen will-…"  
Bill warf sich selbst in die Arme seines Bruders und bekam nasse Dreadlocks gegen das Gesicht gedrückt. Er wusste wie schwer es Tom fiel über Gefühle zu sprechen, über wahre Gefühle.  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bruderherz." flüsterte er an Toms Schulter lehnend und spürte wie sein Bruder ihn fest drückte.  
Bill wusste was es bedeutete.  
Ich dich auch.


End file.
